Algo inesperado
by Gojisbon
Summary: Tras una cena de equipo en la que todos acabaron ebrios, Booth despierta con Brennan en su cama.


El despertador sonó, y Booth se dio prisa en apagarlo. Se iba a levantar de la cama, aún con los ojos medio cerrados, cuando reparó en que estaba completamente desnudo. Que raro, siempre dormía con pijama. Pero bueno, después de lo de la noche anterior, con la borrachera que llevaba… Y no sólo él, Si no también Bones, Cam, Ang y todos los demás, pues habían hecho una cena y habían acabado todos completamente ebrios.

Terminó de levantarse, y se inclinó un poco hacía la mesita de noche, para coger unos calzoncillos que debía haber dejado ahí la noche anterior en su momento de "alegría". En ese momento algo le sobresaltó.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Y tápate, ¡te veo todos tus órganos reproductores masculinos exteriores!

-¡¡Bones!! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Es mi casa.- dijo Booth, asustado, mientras se ponía rápidamente los calzoncillos.

Bones se incorporó de la cama, y se levantó. Booth se tapó los ojos rápidamente.

-¡Por Dios, Bones! Tápate.

-¿Debo entender que nunca has estado con una mujer cuyos atributos no son tan buenos como los míos?- dijo ella, pero aún así se tapó.

-¡Bones!- le recriminó él.-¿Qué haces aquí y… bueno, desnuda?

Entonces el semblande de Brennan se ensombreció, y Booth se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

-¿Crees que tú y yo hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales?- preguntó ella, sin miramientos.

-Bones…

-¿Qué, no puedo decir "relaciones sexuales"?

-Bones, no lo digas otra vez.

-¿El qué, "relaciones sexuales"?

-Por Dios, te gusta esa palabra, ¿no?

-¿Pero crees que tú y to hemos mantenido…?- no pudo acabar su frase, pues Booth la interrumpió.

-No-no creo. ¿Tú y yo?- dijo mientras hacía un gesto representativo de "relaciones sexuales".

-¿No eres mayorcito para poder decir "relaciones sexuales"?

-¡Calla ya! Déjalo. ¿Pero entonces anoche… que pasó?

-No recuerdo nada… Pero espero que tú y yo…- se cortó, pues sabía que a Booth ya le estaba molestando.- Sería…

-¿Sería como?

-Pues ya sabes… Creo que será mejor que llame a Ange.

Bones se inclinó para marcar el teléfono, mientras Booth la observaba.

-Hola Ange.

-Hola, Honey. ¿Qué tal acabaste anoche, eh?- preguntó con picardía.

-De eso quería hablarte de anoche… ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada.

-Seguro, seguro… Bien que le metías la lengua a Booth hasta el fondo.- dijo, soltando una risita.

-¿¡Qué!?

- Lo que oyes. ¿En serio no recuerdas? Porque ayer, pufff… Os fuisteis a casa juntos y todo.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente, Honey.

-Entonces… entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?

-¡Entonces… mantuve relaciones sexuales con Booth anoche!

-¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con él?

-Eso parece…

-Cuéntame, cuéntame ya.

-Ahora no puedo.- dijo, colgó.

La cara de Booth ya lo decía todo, pero aún así añadió:

-Oh, no…

Bones se limitó a contestarle:

-Por lo menos usarías protección, ¿no? ¡Según el ciclo menstrual estoy exactamente en los días más fértiles de mi periodo ovular!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¿Y puedes dejar de hablar de esa manera tan… científica? Parece como si fueramos un experimento.

-Booth, creo que debes irte.

-¿Ahora me hechas de mi casa?

En ese momento, Brennan miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en casa de éste, como ya había dicho.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta…

Bones se inclinó para recoger su ropa, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente inservible, pues estaba rota.

-Booth, el acto sexual no conlleva arañar o morder la ropa de la persona con quien estás manteniendo relaciones.

Booth deseaba que se fuera, así que no le replicó nada a su forma de hablar y le dijo:

-En ese armario queda algun vestido de Rebecca. Póntelo.

Bones abrió el armario, e inspeccionó los vestidos, a ver cual le quedaba mejor. Resultaron ser todos muy cortos y escotados, casi iguales, variando solo el color, así que se decidió por uno azul, a juego con sus ojos. Sin muchos miramientos se quitó la camisa de Booth, que la había estado cubriendo hasta ahora, y se metió en el vestido. Resultó ser también muy ceñido. Booth, a todo esto, se había vuelto a tapar los ojos.

-¿Y, que tal me queda?-preguntó Bones.

Booth la miró, y vió a una mujer que no reconoció. Brennan estaba fantástica con aquel vestido que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla, con aquel gran escote , y que le quedaba tan ceñido que se le marcaban todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.

-¡Booth!- le llamó la atención, pues se había quedado como embobado.

-Estás… fantástica.

-Bueno, pues adiós, que un hora tenemos que estar trabajando.- dijo, y se fue, dejando a Booth con la boca abierta.


End file.
